


Keith is an insecure kitten

by TheCatThatWatchesYou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith has angst, everyone in original lions, everyone is worried but only for a while, lance has angst because keith has angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatThatWatchesYou/pseuds/TheCatThatWatchesYou
Summary: Keith goes galra because reasons.Also, at the moment it says 8/10 chapters, but it's 10/10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction for anything ever so constructive criticism is much appreciated. :)

**Prologue**

All five paladins and Allura were visiting the planet Astrion in an attempt to gain new allies against the Galra empire. Their attempt had been very successful so far, with the planet's ruler being incredibly enthusiastic and falling all over them attempting to be as helpful as they possibly could. This was seen as slightly suspicious before the planet's general population had confirmed that this was normal and anything else would be out of character. The paladins stayed on the planet for a total of two days, with Allura heading back early to input the new data into the castle's computer. The paladins split up after that, taking advantage of the break. Shiro mostly stayed on task, but allowed himself to relax and did some hiking in the planet's flower covered mountains. Though they looked short from a distance, the flowers were actually tree sized and had normal sized flowers growing out of their stems. Pidge immersed herself in this civilizations take on prosthetic limbs, which was very different from the Galras. Lance found himself invited to a party and jumped on the opportunity. Keith, in his typical Keith fashion, decided he was done talking to people and joined Allura in the castle. The remaining paladins said their goodbyes and flew back on schedule. 

* * *

 

 

No one had seen Keith lately. In fact, no one had seen him since Astrion. The red lion was safely in it's hangar and was on locked behind its forcefield as it should be. He hadn't shown up to any meal since the'd come back, and Hunk hadn't caught him in the kitchen. There weren't any new training records for him either, which was quite possibly the scariest absence. After the first 24 hours, Allura had organized a search of the castle that covered all areas in the shortest possible timespan. They didn't find a single trace. All focus was on finding Keith by hour 32, Shiro was barely sleeping and it was generally suspected that Lance wasn't doing much better. Coran was doing his best to get everyone to sleep and eat, but without much luck. Pidge eventually rigged up several cameras in the kitchen, as that was the only place with food and unless Keith couldn't move he'd need to get in there eventually. She'd watch the feeds from the cameras almost 24/7, eating in front of her screen and only stopping when forced. 72 hours into Keiths disappearance, Pidge and Lance were both heard making a commotion from where they were viewing the security cameras. Shiro was the first to arrive and Hunk, Allura, and Coran were close behind. 

"What is it?" Allura shoved Pidge aside and looked at the security feeds, which were now of an empty kitchen. 

"Not now, let me rewind it. It was weird and we don't know what it is and what if it ate Keith like in Alien-" Lance rambled as he rewound the feed back to just before the Thing had happened. They all watched the empty kitchen.

"Wait for it," Pidge said through her teeth. Suddenly, a flash of purple, red, and white flew through the camera feed, holding what looked to be a plastic bag full of food and water pouches. 

"And look at this," Pidge paused the feed and went back to a specific moment. "I think it's eyeshine."

There was, in fact, two blurry, but glowing, yellow dots at what looked like a probable eye level.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I couldn't figure out what that main part of the castle where Allura pilots is called so I'm calling it the bridge.

After this possible Keith sighting, the team was reenergized. Pidge set up yet more cameras, trying to capture where probably Keith had disappeared out of the frame. Lance, Hunk and Shiro went through the castle again, Lance checking with Red to see if she would let him in. No luck there, but Lance said it was worth a shot. Allura and Coran found a floorplan of the castle and marked the hidden nooks and crannies that might not have been searched. They all regrouped a few hours later.

"Ok, guys. Me and Hunk have a plan. It's gonna be great." Lance announced before spreading himself over his chair on the bridge. "Tell em' Hunk."

"Ok, so there was this one time, when I made this thing for dinner, and I can't remember what I called it but Keith ate like, six plates or something like that. So, I thought I'd make it again, I have the ingredients because I was planning to anyway, and leave it in some of the places where we think he's hiding." Hunk played with the end of his headband while he spoke. 

"Yeah, and we were thinking Pidge could set up more cameras so we could narrow down where he's hiding! My original idea was one of those rope traps that grab your leg but Hunk said that might come off as too hostile. So I compromised." Lance threw his arms out wide, as if he was waiting for applause. There wasn't applause.

"I could do that. I made way too many cameras." Pidge giggled and shoved her glasses up her nose. "So many."

"If you're looking for spots to place your, 'bait', Coran and I found a floor plan for the castle. We also marked spots that may not have been searched in our initial sweep." Allura brought up the floor plan on the bridges main screen. "As you can see, there are many places that we have all overlooked." 

"Speaking of overlooking things, I went over our footage from the kitchen cameras again. Judging by the angle that probably Keith left the frame, he either knows the cameras are there, and is trying to throw us off, or he's traveling by vent." Pidge showed the footage, accompanied by a full shot of the kitchen with arrows pointing in the direction probably Keith had left the frame. They did seem to point to the vent.

"So, if that's true, we should probably look at places that are close to where you can enter ant exit the vents. Is Keith even small enough?" Hunk squinted at the looping footage. 

"I wouldn't be surprised. The vents are quite large in some places." Allura turned to the main screen and flipped through a few things until they were looking at a layout of the vents. Allura took her finger and drew it along some of the shafts. "They should be big enough in these places, and when they do get smaller it seems to be obvious so I highly doubt he'll get stuck."

"He'd better not get stuck. I'm not crawling around in some dusty vent to find Keith." Lance crossed his arms, but did go over to the main screen to study the vents. "Hey Allura, can you Make it so that we can see the vents and the floor plan?"

"Of course." She changed the screen so that the vent layout and the floor plan were overlapping.

"We should search again, but this time based on where Keith could enter and exit the vents." Shiro said after finishing looking at the layout on the main screen. The rest of the team agreed and they began planning their search.

 

  


	3. Chapter 3

The bait was out, the cameras were on, and now all the paladins had to do was watch and wait. 

Which was torture.

Lance was bouncing of the walls by the end of the first hour, and Hunk went on a cooking spree by hour three. Allura and Coran both had things to repair by hour four. Shiro and Pidge were the only ones there by the time probably Keith showed up. He went for the food they had put in a secluded closet full of pipes. Pidge stayed glued to the screen and Shiro went or the intercom to alert the rest of his team to Keith's appearance. 

"Is that a galra?" Allura asked as soon as she took one look at the screen.

"No way. I'd recognize that mullet anywhere. That's Keith." Lance pushed her out of the way to get a closer look. Keith was wolfing down the plate of food, he was almost done already. He was also constantly looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was approaching. 

"Well, it looks like Keith. But are you sure? It could be his galra twin or something like that." Hunk shoved his way in between Lance and Pidge, which caused Shiro to be completely shoved out of the way.

"I don't think we should jump to conclusions, but it does seem to be Keith. Oh, he's moving." Shiro pushed back into the huddle around Pidges computer. Keith had jumped into one the vent that was just outside of the closet. Pidge brought up the vent map/ floor plan along side the security feeds, and exited every security feed except the ones he could get to from that shaft. Soon she clicked back into the one he emerged from, which was in a part of the castle none of them ever used. The team watched intently as Pidge used the cameras to follow Keith until there weren't any more cameras to follow him with.

She then went back to the floor plan and put a circle around the area he was going. "Ok, I think we should look for him here, but carefully since he obviously wants to avoid us."

"Why IS he avoiding us? I thought we were actually being friends, kinda not really, but still!" Lance was close to bouncing off the walls again. 

"Well he did see our reactions to finding out he's half galra. And now it seems to have become more visible. Maybe he doesn't want to scare us." Shiro put a hand on Lance's shoulder.

"But he IS scaring us!" Lance headed for the door. "I'm gonna start looking. You guys can follow me if you want." The door hissed shut behind him.

Hunk raised his hand. "I dunno about you guys, but I want a plan. In case it isn't Keith."

Pidge flopped back in her chair. "I second that."

Shiro nodded. "Ok then. Let's get going."

* * *

 

Lance stomped quietly along one of the hallways Pidge had circled. He wasn't really stomping, just imagining himself stomping. Stupid Keith, hiding like that and freaking everyone out. Going through the vents like that. He could've gotten stuck up there and starved, or fallen down a vertical shaft and broken his neck, or gotten locked in a room. Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid Mullet. Hmph. Suddenly, there were more important things for Lance to focus on. A trail of claw marks ran down from one of the vents that was higher up on the wall. Lance looked around. He heard a quiet creak coming from a few doors down. Lance slid along the wall until he got to the door. On three. One, two... 

Lance jumped in front of the door, triggering the sensor that opened it. Keith whipped around. He had been shuffling through empty water pouches. Lance blocked as much of the doorway as he could and crossed his arms.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the klance. I was wondering when it'd show up.
> 
> Also Shiro is a confused space dad, and Pidge knows all.
> 
> I made art which I'll post on my tumblr, which is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thecatthatwatchesyou

* * *

 

 

Keith stumbled backwards until his back was against the wall. 

"Leave me alone,"

"No." 

Lance walked forward until the door closed behind him. He glanced around the room, taking in the meager bedding, the empty water pouches scattered everywhere, and a half empty container of food goo. 

"Why are you hiding?" Lance took another step forward and Keith shoved himself into a corner.

"Because I want to. Leave Me Alone." Keith's voice was shaking now. Lance sat down on the floor, brushing aside some of the empty water pouches to make room.

"Well I'm not leaving until I know why you're hiding. I mean obviously you've turned purple and fuzzy, but that's no excuse to freak everyone out." Lance recrossed his arms and slapped his best pout on his face. Keith rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

"I just need some time to myself, ok? Now leave." 

"How long to yourself." Lance spat out. Keith growled, like an actual animal growl, and slammed a fist into the wall. 

"Get out."

"But-" 

"I said GET OUT." Keith shouted, his eyes now visibly glowing and baring his teeth to reveal short fangs. Lance stood.

"Fine. don't bother coming back out, you're stuck with room service now." Lance stomped through the door and back towards the rest of the paladins. 

* * *

 

The rest of the team ran into Lance just as they were starting out to look for Keith.

"Did you find him? Was it him?" Hunk asked immediately.

"Yeah, and he's still a jerk. He wants to be left alone, but he's stuck with room service now. If he'd been nice he wouldn't be." 

"What." Shiro was confused.

"I SAID if he was NICE to me THEN he wouldn't be STUCK with me BRINGING him FOOD and OTHER stuff." Lance stomped off, presumably somewhere where he could get 'food and other stuff'

"But that doesn't make sense," Shiro called after him.

"Yeah it does." Pidge snickered from behind her computer. Hunk frowned for a minute before his expression lit up.

"OH LANCE HAS-" Pidge slapped a tiny hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhh you'll ruin it for Shiro."

"Ruin what?" Shiro was now extremely confused.

"You'll get it." Pidge went back to her computer, mumbling to herself about potential.


	6. Chapter 6

Lance slammed the cabinet door, slamming the bowl down on the counter and slapping some leftovers from last night into it. He'd show Keith, he wasn't going to be left alone anytime soon, that's for sure. Lance was disappointed at not being able to slam the automatic doors, which only fueled his stomping back to where Keith had holed himself up. Lance was storming so fast the doors almost didn't have time to open for him. Keith once again jumped as he entered the room. Lance shoved the bowl at Keith with an angry "Here." Keith barely kept himself from spilling the food, but managed to in time to look up and see the doors swishing shut behind Lance.

* * *

 

Keith stared at the bowl in his hands, filled with whatever it was. Probably something Hunk had made, he thought as he took a bite. Lance had forgotten a fork, but Keith had a few lying around. Keith munched his late lunch while being determinedly annoyed at Lance. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? No respect for other peoples boundaries. None at all. And the threat of 'room service' Ridiculous. How was that even a threat? It was almost like Lance was worried or something. Like he would be worried, him and his stupid rivalry. And here Keith was thinking that maybe he had cleared that up, but obviously not. He'd just have to wait Lance out, he'd get bored eventually. And, on a positive note, not that there were many, Lance didn't seem bothered by his transformation. It was odd, but also nice. Keith just barely kept himself from hoping the others would have a similar reaction. They most likely wouldn't, so why make plans around that assumption? 

* * *

"Knock knock," Hunk said, knocking. He was outside Lance's room, where Shiro had guessed he might be.

"What." Came the response from inside. Hunk cleared his throat. 

"Well, um, Shiro wanted to know where Keith was? So he could check up on him? And you're the one who knows." 

"Got a map?" The doors slid open and Lance stood in the doorway, scowling. Hunk held up one of the small, orange devices that now displayed the map of the castle. Lance traced the hallways with his finger for a minute, the jabbed a room in one of the castles far corners.

"He's in here."

"Ok, cool." Hunk circled the area and sent the image to Pidge's computer. He looked back up at Lance. "You ok, man?" 

"I'm fine." Lance crossed his arms and redirected his glare off to the left. 

"You don't look fine." Hunk crossed his arms as well.

"I'm just... upset. At Keith. He should've told us."

"And I'm with you on that, but this can't've really taken you by surprise, right? Like once you found out about the whole galra thing."

"Well maybe it did." Lance shot one last glare at Hunk before stepping away from the doors and letting them close. Hunk shook his head. Pidge was right about this one.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm getting to the middle bit now, and I'm guessing like three more chapters but I don't want to commit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized Keith's ears basically turned into cat ears but I didn't really write that in so that's why it's so much more prominent in this chapter. And I mean 'more prominent' as in 'wait his ears are different' more prominent.

* * *

 

The door to the room Keith was hiding in swished open. Keith turned, expecting Lance, but instead saw Shiro standing in the doorway.

"Hey." Shiro didn't come in.

"Hi." Keith stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Why did he feel so exposed?

"I hear the room service is pretty good here. Doesn't look like there's much housekeeping going on though." When Keith didn't move away, Shiro tentatively moved into the room, stopping when he noticed Keith tensing up. Keith kicked one of the empty water pouches across the room. The two stood in uncomfortable silence. 

Keith cleared his throat. "Yeah there wasn't really anywhere to put the stuff." He glanced up at Shiro, then back down. His ears were probably flat, but he didn't care enough to try and move them. It was weird having an extra set of muscles. "How's every one reacting to... this." 

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. "Well we're all a little shaken. Lance seems to have taken it the best, and as you may have guessed Allura's significantly more freaked out. And Coran is endlessly optimistic."

This last sentence prompted a chuckle from Keith, and he felt his ears un flatten from the sides of his head. "Like 'maybe it's not permanent' optimism, or 'purple is my favorite color' optimism?"

This got a laugh out of Shiro. "Probably both. I'll admit though, it's a little... alarming. At first glance anyway." Shiro broke eye contact and started rubbing the back of his neck again.

Keith's ears drooped and Shiro rushed to reassure him.

"We'll get used to it though, even Allura. She warmed up to the original news, right? And-" Shiro was interrupted by the doors opening behind him. Keith's ears flicked forward as Lance entered the room holding a medium sized empty bin. Keith didn't even have time to ask him what he was doing before Lance started clearing the floor. Then Keith did ask him what he was doing.

"What are you doing?"

Lance shot a Look at him. "I'm cleaning. Didn't anyone ever teach you how to tidy up?"

Keith's ears went back, but didn't completely flatten. "Yes. And I keep my room spotless." He just barely resisted adding a 'so there' and sticking out his tongue. When did he get this childish? Lance didn't seem to care how childish he looked and stuck out his tongue at Keith. Shiro sighed.

"Lance, just, why?"

"Because reasons." Lance slapped the last empty water pouch into the bin, (which was now filled to overflowing) and headed back out the door, keeping the same sour expression on his face until he was out of sight.

* * *

Shiro stared out the door after him. "Pidge thinks something's up with you two." 

Keith tensed and his ears flattened to the back of his head. "Like.......what?" 

Shiro shrugged. "I'm not sure. She won't tell me and I just don't know. Hunk knows too though, and he's planning on trying to make you some pie, so maybe you could ask him." Shiro glanced around the room one more time before reaching out with his human hand to pat Keith on the shoulder. "So, uh, see ya around? I'll come back to check in but when you're feeling up to it it'd be great if you came and hung out with us."

Keith relaxed and his ears turned forward when Shiro patted him. "Yeah I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Shiro turned and left, and Keith sat down on what was just barely passing as a bed.      


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who loves Keith training as a coping mechanism? YOU GUESSED RIGHT  
> Look it's Pidge and Hunk they exist  
> and some Shiro  
> Some nice lighthearted shtuff before the real shtuff hits. This is about to turn into a sickfic.

* * *

 

Over the next few days, Keith started to come out of his shell. He was joining the rest of them for most meals now, and all of the training sessions. He seemed to be trying to make up for what he'd missed, even with everyone else assuring him that it was fine. Keith would also stay and practice solo after their group sessions, and Lance would usually stay and watch if he didn't have anything else planned. He liked to watch Keith's ears flick around while he was battling the gladiators, rotating in all directions to try and pick up hints of his opponents next strike. If Lance wasn't very tired, he offered to join in but was turned down most of the time. 

After their latest training session, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, and Allura packed up and left Keith and Lance in the training room. Keith started the fighting simulator at the level he'd last completed by himself, and went at the gladiators vigorously. Lance stayed and watched, and watched, and... watched... and .......... watched. It was getting close to dinner now, and Keith still wasn't letting up. At the end of the round, Lance cleared his throat. 

"Hey Keith? I think you've done enough for today? Like, more than enough. And it's getting late, so, maybe you should clean yourself up a bit before dinner?" Lance couldn't keep his concern out of his voice, but who could blame him? Anyone would be concerned. This wasn't special. Keith looked at him, and Lance thought he saw Keith's ears flick down briefly but he dismissed it as a trick of the light. 

"Yeah. I'll go take a quick shower I guess. See you at dinner." Keith brushed by Lance on his way out of the room, and Lance watched him for a moment as he headed toward the showers. Lance then wandered toward the dining room, stopping to look in Hunk's room (His was the closest to the kitchen) to see if he had any treats lying around that Lance could borrow. Borrow as in eat. Unfortunately, there weren't. Lance got to the dining room just as dinner was starting. Keith wasn't there yet, but everyone else was. Pidge had brought her laptop to the table and was pounding at the keyboard like her life depended on it. Lance snapped the computer shut, narrowly missing her fingers, and held it over his head when she tried to grab it.

"Nuh uh uh Pidgeon, no screens at the table. You can code after dinner." 

Pidge squawked in protest and attempted to climb Lance, but he proved not to have enough foot holds and she eventually gave up. She slumped back into her chair with a growl. 

"You woudn't've taken that if you knew what I was coding."

"Well what were you coding?" Lance tucked he computer on a high shelf, and then stepped back and tried to gauge if Pidge could climb to reach that. 

"Well I won't tell you now." Pidge scooted her chair so it was angled away from Lance. Lance decided that Pidge couldn't climb to this particular point and sat down, satisfied. Hunk breezed into the dining room holding a platter that he placed on the table with a flourish. 

"Meet my latest masterpiece," Hunk started to explain what this masterpiece was, but at that moment Keith walked in, spotted the food, and jumped on it like a starving cat. 

"Noooo I wasn't done explaining...." Hunk flopped into a chair and Keith stopped stuffing food in his mouth with a not so guilty look on his face. 

"SorryImHungry." Keith resumed inhaling his food. Lance patted Hunk on the shoulder.

"I'm sure it would've been a great speech, big guy." Lance took one of the plates as he said this, and became a slightly less vicious version of Keith. Hunk sighed in defeat and took a plate of his own, sliding one of the last two to Pidge. Pidge accepted the plate while staring intently at the shelf Lance had placed her computer on.

The doors slid open as Shiro joined them. 

"Looks great, Hunk." Shiro took a seat and took the last plate, which Keith was eyeing as he finished his meal. Keith's ears drooped slightly as he finished eating, and Hunk stood up with a triumphant look on his face.

"Nope. Don't give us that look. I've finally adjusted to your appetite. Wait right there." Hunk dashed from the dinning room into the kitchen and came back with another plate of food for Keith.

"The only reason I left it in the kitchen is so you wouldn't scarf it down all at once. It's really not good for you." Hunk handed Keith the plate as he spoke, and Keith was already scarfing it down all at once as Hunk finished his sentence.

"Well what with all the training he's been doing I'm not surprised Keith's this hungry." Shiro put in between bites. "Maybe we should put some sort of hand free snack bag in your helmet Keith."

"We could have hands free snack bags in our helmets?!" Hunk slammed his hands on the table and pointed at Pidge. "We must invest in this."

"Yeah.." Pidge stopped staring forlornly at her laptop as she considered the possibility. "The hardest part would probably be keeping it from being messy, but I'm sure we could figure it out." An evil grin spread across her face. "Hey Lance?"

Lance looked over. "What?"

"How do you fel about being my ginny pig?"

Lance shook his head hard and fast. "Nope. No way. Not again and you know it."

Pidge continued t badger Lance throughout dinner, with Shiro and Keith being entertained and Hunk rambling to Pidge about snack bags in between her badgerings. 


	10. Chapter 10

The paladins finished dinner and spread out to do their various projects. Lance went to get ready for bed, as 'he needed his beauty sleep' and 'was getting the feeling he was going to have an interrupted night'. Hunk got Pidge's computer down for her, and they happily marched off to work on their coding and hand free snack pouches. Keith went to do some more training before bed, with Shiro reminding him to 'keep it short this time'. Shiro then went to find Allura and Coran, who were probably wrapping up the day's castle maintenance but he thought they might need help.

* * *

Lance did, in fact, wake up in the middle of the night. He unsuccessfully tried to get back to sleep by pretending he was asleep. Lance sighed and got out of bed. Maybe he'd get a drink, or just walk. Give his brain a reset. Remind himself that it was night time. He wandered in the direction of the kitchen, taking a longer rout so he had more time just to change his mind and go back to bed before he got there. The training room lights were on. Lance just blinked in the unexpected light in confusion, then got his tired brain together enough to actually see who was inside. 

Keith dodged another attack. He felt himself wearing out, but pushed forward, hitting the gladiator on the back as hard as he could. Which wasn't very hard by now. He was on a training level that none of the paladins could complete solo, with the single gladiator being smarter and faster than all the lower levels combined. He didn't see the next shot coming, and hit the ground hard, landing on his already bruised hip. He let out a squawk of pain and tried to get to his feet. He failed, and the gladiator prepared to take another shot at him.

"End simulation!" Keith looked up as Lance barreled across the room toward him. "What in hell do you think you're doing!?" Lance grabbed Keith's shoulders but quickly let go when Keith flinched away, ears flicking sideways and down.

"Shoot. How hurt are you?" 

Keith crossed his arms and scooted himself away from Lance. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." 

"Yes I am."

Lance crossed his arms with a skeptical look on his face. "Let's see you get up."

Keith rolled his eyes and forced his ears to relax. The fact that he was aching all over but especially his leg wouldn't stop him from getting up. Keith kept eye contact with Lance as he climbed to his feet. "I'm up."

Lance didn't seem convinced. "Walk."

"Fine." Keith took a step forward, then tried for another. This may have forced him to put pressure on his throbbing hip. Which may have forced his leg to collapse. Which may have meant that he fell on his face and curled up into a ball of bruises.

Lance knelt down next to him. "I repeat, you aren't fine." 

Keith nodded miserably.

"Do you think you can walk if I help you?"

He shrugged.

"Alright, come on." Keith uncurled slightly to see Lance offering a hand. Keith uncurled the rest of the way and sat up, then let Lance help him cautiously to his feet.

"Which leg is worse?" 

"Right." Lance moved to Keith's right side and pulled his arm over his shoulder. 

"My room's closer, is that ok? We could just switch for the night. Unless anything's actually broken. Then it might be a good idea to bug someone." 

Keith shook his head. "I don't think anything broke. Let's go." The two proceeded slowly to Lance's room, where Lance sat Keith down on the bed. 

"Do you want me to try and find some painkillers? I think I remember Coran pointing some out when we were cleaning pods."

"Yeah that sounds great." Keith groaned as he swung his legs up so he could lie down comfortably.

"kay then. Be right back." Lance left, leaving Keith on his bed to get comfortable.

* * *

 

Lance returned about five minutes later with a bottle and a water pouch.

"Pidge was in there with her computer and pointed these out. Which is good because I thought it was a different bottle. I told her to go to sleep and she hissed at me." Lance sat down on the side of the bed and offered Keith the two items. "Try one, and if it doesn't work try another I guess."

Keith nodded and gulped down a pill. The two sat in silence for a minute. 

Lance got to his feet. "Well I guess I should head over to your room, try and go back to sleep."

Keith rolled onto his side and grabbed Lance's shirt. "actuallycanyouhangoutwithmeforabitcausei'mfeelingkindalonelyandikindawantsomeoneherenothingpersonalthough."

"What."

"I said maybe we could hang out for a bit because I'm feeling bad about making you change rooms."

Lance looked at him. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Keith shook his head. "Nah."

Lance sat back down and increased his suspiciousness. "Really? Because training to exhaustion and injury in the middle of the night isn't normal, and now that I think about it, this has been coming for a while, hasn't it?" Lance took in a breath to keep rambling but Keith held up a hand to stop him.

"Fine."

"So you  _do_ want to talk about something," Lance flopped down on the bed next to Keith. "Go on."

Keith rolled back over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "Is it just me, or is everyone treating me differently?"

"Like how?"

"Like an active bomb."

Keith felt Lance's hair brush his neck as Lance shook his head. "Not Pidge or Hunk. Or me, I hope. I can see how you might interpret Allura and Coran's behaviour that way though. And even Shiro a little bit."

"That's what I thought." Keith sighed and rolled over so he facing completely away from Lance. His ears had drooped and he didn't have the energy to pick them back up. He tensed up when Lance put a hand on his back.

"Listen, Keith? I know this is probably news to you since you lived in a shack in a desert by yourself for forever, but if you tell people that they're bothering you, and they aren't doing it on purpose, they generally stop." 

"Really with the sarcasm?"

"Sorry." Lance took his hand away and Keith rolled back over.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just tired. I think the medication kicked in." He did feel really sleepy all of a sudden, and had to stop himself from yawning in Lance's face.

"Awww, is da puwple kitty sweepy?" Lance batted his eyelashes at Keith.

"Yeh." Keith yawned into his hand and got under the covers.

"Wow, no comeback. That's some strong medicine right there." Lance sat up. "I should leave you alone then."

Keith grabbed his arm before he could get up. "No it's fine. You can stay."

" Lemme get this straight. You want me to stay," 

Keith nodded.

"In the bed."

Keith nodded.

"With you."

Keith nodded.

"Both of us, in bed, at the same time."

Keith pulled on his arm. "Yeah. You shouldn't have'ta move cause I got hurt."

"Ok then." Lance got under the covers with Keith. He tried to lie so that they wouldn't be touching, but his plans were foiled when Keith latched onto his side.

"Keith, what are you doing." 

No responce. 

"Keith."

"Mmm?"

"You're hugging me."

"Wanna hug." Keith looked blearily at him. "That ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Just wasn't expecting it."

Keith, apparently satisfied, closed his eyes and was asleep again in seconds. Lance tentatively relaxed. Ok, Keith want's a hug. Cool. Keith wants a hug from him. Cool. He and Keith are in the same bed, with Keith hugging him. Keith hugging him and looking like a fricking angel while sleeping. Cool. Lance took a while to get to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm done! Leave feedback if you have it, I thrive on constructive criticism.


End file.
